gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ness
Ness is a small town b'oy with psychic powers, h'a'iling from Eaglelan'd. Ness is a veteran in of t'he Smash Bros. ser'i'es. He is part of the Original 12 and he is a been a part of all S'm'ash Bros. gam'e'''s. He was almost cut in Melee for Lucas (IRONY), but he came through in the end. He is Gabriel's best friend. EarthBound Earthbound is the game he comes from and it kicks f-wording a-word. You play as a thirteen-year-old boy beating the s-word out of street gangs and religious cults with bats, yo-yos, and psychic blasts. You meet your future girlfriend, a nerd, and a kid named Poo (lol) on your journey to beat the s-word out of a demonic fetus. Earthbound vs. Mother 3 (Note: Done by some guy on the starmen.net forum.) This should help you understand the differences between Ness and Lucas. * * Ness wakes up to see a stone of flaming death. Lucas wakes up to play fight with a dragon. * Ness learns his journey from a bee from the future. Cut to Flint who saves a kid from a fire. * Ness beats Atomic Ant who could have been easily replaced. Lucas's mother dies. * Ness defeats a cult and saves Paula. Duster is shown to be abused. * Ness falls into a trap only a perv could fall for. Fad shows animal abuse. * Jeff's father doesn't know him (I will call him a father no matter what theory you have) Lucas's life changes and he finds himself looking for a friend/bum/guy who is 3 maps down) Learns PSI/PK by implied ummm surprise. * Ness goes on a quest for Fro-yo. Lucas must destroy the tower of oppression. * Ness eats drug cake and got Poo. Lucas sees the ghost of his mother. What could have been... * Ness gets a book on shyness. Lucas learns his destiny and pulls out Needles. * Ness goes into the reaches of his mind and unlocks his true power. Lucas goes into a limo and heads into the villain's city and defeats(?) Pokey/Porky. * Ness must defeat the dark mindf*** Giygas. Lucas must defeat his own brother who he knows is him and he knows he is still there. ...Yeah... Earthbound 2 Dora the Explorer falls underground and Ness without skin is a character. On the bad ending, Ness without skin's eye glows and he beats the golly gosh out of you and you basically die. Ness' skinless form only speaks in Comic Sans and tells jokes. It's requested for Smash a lot, kinda like Zero Suit Samus I guess. Fans Post your name here if you're a fan of Ness. *Patwhit01 *kidmf935 * Lyokogurl44 * AuraWielder * kidmf935 * leetic * Kiyomaruu * PK Water * Mega1337Gamer * LiGmA *SmashHype (also known as Smashyboi02)' Mains Add yourself or others to this list if you main Ness. *kidmf935 (Melee, 3DS/Wii U) * Reoz (Brawl) * C-B (3DS/WiiU) * AuraWielder (Melee, Brawl, Project M, Wii U/3DS) * Kiyomaruu (Brawl, 3DS/Wii U) * leetic * Mega1337Gamer (64, Melee, 3DS/Wii U) * 'SmashHype''' Trivia *He has a very specific stripe pattern on his shirt. Category:Veterans Category:Mother/Earthbound Characters Category:Confirmed Veterans Category:Unlockables Category:64 Additions Category:Ok Category:Engrish Speakers Category:Bait Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Undertale Characters Category:Siblings Category:Mages Category:More Male Characters Category:Shotas Category:Undertale Category:Switch Veterans Category:Playable Characters